


Scream My Name

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Meeting a stranger at a bar on Halloween. Nothing can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Scream My Name

“I know what you want,” The stranger says, leaning close to her ear, his warm breath fans over the shell of her ear. The deep bass of his voice makes her shiver. 

Turning her head, she looks into the face of a handsome stranger. His brown hair parts on the side, slicked back a little. There’s an easy grin on his face, it’s all cocky and bravado.

“Yeah?” Her lips curve up into a grin.

“Yeah,” He breathes out, his one elbow braced against the bar top as he looks at her.

Y/N eyes the stranger. He’s wearing black jeans, his shirt’s burgundy, sleeves folded back. She wonders who he’s dressed as, doesn’t recognize the costume.  
She’s dressed in a skin-tight nurse costume, courtesy of her friend who came with her but has abandoned her for Mr. Spiderman.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Raising her one eyebrow, she asks curiously.

There’s a snort before he chuckles, “Baby, I’m a demon.” There’s a flicker of his eyes, and they turn black for a brief second.

Her mouth stands agape, thinks what special effect this is, wonders how long he did work on that. 

“Wow, that’s impressive,” She smiles, and it’s weird because there’s something about him that tells her that she should not get involved with but also there’s another part of her that wants to find out more about him.

“Name’s Dean,” Showing his white teeth, he nods.

“Y/N,” She says, shy all of a sudden, but she still thinks about that opening line, so she asks him, “What do you think I want?”

He’s chuckling as he stands upright, moves over to stand behind her, cages her in and presses his chest to her back. There’s also no denying that the thing she feels against her asscheeks is not his phone.

God, she gets light-headed, the scent of him is all around her.

Leaning down, he nuzzles his nose against the shell of her ear, “You want to have a night to remember and I can give you that, sweetheart.”

Feeling bold, she chuckles, “Yeah? What do you want to do with me?”

“Gonna wreck you, how’s that sound? Gonna make you suck me off, you’d like that, huh? Your lips are made for sucking cock, baby,”

Fuck, it shouldn’t turn her on but it does.

“Gonna make you take all of me, and believe me, I’m not exactly small,” He buckles his hips up against her ass for emphasis, “Something tells me that you like it rough, don’t you?”

His one hand comes up to cup her tit, fingers searching and finding her nipple, pinches at it and making her moan and arch her back, driving her ass against his bulge that’s even bigger now.

“Y-yes,” It blurts out of her, her shame’s gone, thrown out of the fucking window.

There’s a chuckle again and he dips his face lower, tongue licking along her throat, “I thought so,” He sucks in a patch, draws blood to the surface, “Gonna make you gag on my cock when I fuck your face, sweetheart. And then, I’ll eat you out. See how many times I can make you come on my tongue alone,”

“Mmh,” 

“Sounds good?”

“Yeah,” 

“Gonna fuck you hard,” He thrusts his bulge against her ass, “Rough,” Another thrust, “Gonna spank you, you like that? Pull your hair,”

“Fuck,”

He captures her earlobe between his teeth, bites just enough for her to feel pleasurable pain, “Gonna play with your ass too, gonna make you like it, huh? Gonna choke you while I fuck you, gonna make you sing on my fucking cock,”

“Oh god,”

“Name’s Dean,” He chuckles again, “‘S time you remember that because that’s the name you’re going to be screaming tonight.”


End file.
